La redención del Saiyajin
by TheDarkShadowarrior
Summary: La Historia del Saiyajin Nappa,el cuál había sido salvado de una muerte Inminente por alguien de Clase Baja...


"Una Nueva Oportunidad"

"Ve.. Vegeta" "Ayúdame..por favor"

Eran las palabras de un Exhaustivo Guerrero Saiyajin,quien Había sido derrotado por El Saiyajin de Clase Baja "Kakaroto" o Mejor Conocido por "Son Goku".

Esté suplicaba al Príncipe de Los Saiyajin "Vegeta" que le ayudará

A lo cual este le tomó la Mano, Haciéndole creer que le ayudaría…

Pero la Sorpresa que se llevaría al Ver que el Príncipe de su Raza lo Miraría con una Sonrisa Macabra diciéndole

"¡No necesitó a un Sayajin Inútil como tu Nappa!"

Después de esto lanzandolo al Cielo

Mientras que el Saiyajin "Nappa" solo gritaba el Nombre de su compañero desesperadamente

Viendo que esté empezaba a acumular una gran cantidad de Ki en dirección a él…

"¡¡MUERE!!"

Fueron las palabras de Vegeta

El cual lanzó una Ráfaga de Ki en Dirección a Nappa.

Este último viendo la Ráfaga de Ki en Dirección a él solo podía gritar el Nombre de su compañero con gran desesperación

Esperando que esté parace su ataque.

Pero Viendo que era inútil,sólo se disponía a Esperar su Fatal destino de Ser asesinado por el Príncipe de su Raza…

En el momento que el Ataque procedía a Impactar,una Figura se situó delante de él

Desviando el ataque con Sus Manos.

Después de qué detuviera el ataque, agarro al Sayajin llevándolo a tierra nuevamente.

Mientras que Unos Gohan y Krilin no podían creer el Actuar de Gokú,Acababa de Salvar a la persona que Mató a Todos sus Amigos cruelmente.

Krillin con Mucho Enfado le Grita

"¿¡¡GOKÚ QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!!?"–"¡¡PORQUE SALVASTE AL SAIYAJIN QUE MATÓ A TODOS NUESTROS AMIGOS!!"

Gokú sólo lo miró con una mirada seria y le Dijo

"Krillin tu Peleaste con él Más Tiempo que yo"–"Debiste haberte dado cuenta que él sólo obedecía las Órdenes de su compañero"– "En el Fondo creo que él Sabía que si desobedecia Sus órdenes iba a acabar Muerto.."

Krillin aún no podía aceptar la amabilidad que Gokú tenía contra Sus oponentes

Pero a la vez comprendía que el Saiyajin solo seguía las Órdenes fielmente de su compañero..

No quería admitir que el Saiyajin fuera perdonado tan fácilmente después de Todo lo que hizo.

Pero después de un rato acabó aceptando un Poco el actuar de Gokú

El exhaustivo Saiyajin Nappa con las pocas fuerzas que tenía encaró a su ex compañero

"Ve.. Vegeta ¿porque lo hiciste?"–"Yo seguí todas tus órdenes fielmente"–"Pensabas acabar con Unos de tus últimos Camaradas sobrevivientes.."

El Sayajin exigió una respuesta Pero lo que obtuvo a cambio solo fue una risa siniestra acompañado de burlas

"JAJAJAJAJAJA"–"Que Cosas Dices Nappa"–"¿De verdad pensaste que me importaba lo que le pasó a nuestra Raza?"–Por un Momento ¿creíste que después de Conseguir la Vida eterna iba a resucitar a los Saiyajin?–"Eres sólo una pobre Sabandija ilusa"

Las palabras del príncipe Saiyajin hicieron que Nappa se llenará de Impotencia y Rabia al saber que sólo Vegeta pensaba en si mismo y no quería hacer nada al respecto a la desaparición de su Raza..

"¡¡Ma.. Maldito Bastardo!!"–"¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS TODAS JUNTAS!!"

Exclamó el furioso Saiyajin Nappa,el cuál Muy apenas se pudo levantar del suelo después de la Paliza recibida por "Son Gokú"

"Ooh,aún te quedan Fuerzas para levantarte Nappa Pero dime ¿Ahora que harás?"

"¿No tendrás en Mente enfrentarme en ese deplorable Estado?"-"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Eres simplemente patético,Alguien como tú no debiera tener la Sangre Saiyajin corriendo por Sus venas Pero si tantos deseos de Morir tienes….Pues Bien te cumpliré tu deseó"

Las palabras de Vegeta Hicieron que la Sangre de Nappa ardiera a Unos límites inimaginables ya queriendo Acabar con su Ex Compañero Pero en el momento que pensaba atacarlo es detenido por Son Gokú

"Oye no deberías pelear en ese Estado contra el,es Mejor que te vayas de aquí,yo me ocuparé de ésto"

"¿¡Pero que Dices Kakarotto!? ¿!No Pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados Mientras el Se Burla de Mí!?"-"¿¡Alguien tan egoísta, Sanguinario y cruel cómo el nombre debiera ser príncipe de Nuestra Raza!? ¡Éstoy Harto de él,quiero hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha dicho,Ya no me importa Morir Pero si muero al Menos me iré Féliz sabiendo que me opuse a éste desgraciado!"

Son Gokú solo lo miró con una Sonrisa por talez palabras mientras que Son Gohan y Krillin quedaron perplejos al escuchar al Saiyajin Nappa…

"Veo que no Piensas salir de aquí, tienes una Gran determinación, Supongo qué eso es el "Orgullo Saiyajin".."-"¡GOHAN, KRILLIN! Váyanse de éste Lugar,regresen a Kame House estarán más seguro con los demás que aquí,yo me quedaré con él para enfrentar a ese sujetó"

"¿Estás Seguro de eso Gokú? No me confiaría Tanto de ese Saiyajin, ésto podría ser una trampa"

"Tranquilo Krillin éstoy completamente seguro que no lo es, Después que ese sujeto lo intentará Matar pude notar un cambió en él"-"No creó que después de lo que hiciera volviera a trabajar con el"

Ésto Hizo que Krillin aceptará regresar a Kame House con Gohan aun un Poco dudoso por la Lealtad de Nappa

"Vamos Gohan,Dejemos a tu Padre y este Saiyajin que se encarguen de la Situacion"

"Pe..pero Krillin ¿estás Seguro de dejarlo con él?"

"Tranquilo igual que tú no me fío completamente de él Pero está a sido la decisión de tu Padre,Seguro que el estará Bien"

El Pequeño Gohan asintió tímidamente,así Ambos salieron volando del Lugar rumbo a Kame House.

Mientras que en eso solo quedaron los Tres Guerreros Saiyajin mirándose Fijamente,por un momento el silencio reinó Hasta que Son Gokú decidió hablar

"Oigan un Momento ¿Porque no Cambiamos de sitio a uno completamente desolado?"

"Por mí está Bien, mientras pueda Hacerle pagar a ese Odioso de Vegeta"

"JA,por mí está Bien Igualmente, no importa el Lugar que cambiemos, Ya que de todas maneras Morirán en mis Manos Insectos"

Luego de eso,los tres Saiyajin Volaron hacía Unas Áreas Rocosas en la cual se sellaría el destino de la tierra

"¡Bien! Aquí podremos Pelear con todo"

Dijo el Saiyajin Son Gokú,el cual se ponía en Pose pelea

"Con que este lugar has decidido para que sea dónde estáran sus Tumbas ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Rio confiadamente el Príncipe Saiyajin mientras que al igual que Son Gokú se colocaba en Pose de pelea

Mientras qué a un costado,Nappa los observaba esperando el Momento para atacar a Vegeta, aunque él le tenía rencor al príncipe respetaba la Regla del Combate 1 Vs 1

"¡Oye Kakarotto! Dejaré que tú pelees Primero Contra Vegeta Pero a Cambio quiero que me dejes pelear después Contra él para hacerle pagar todo lo que Dijo Antes"

"Je,por mí está Bien Así Podré disfrutar más Está Pelea"

"Ooh, Cuánta confianza hay en esas palabras Kakarotto, Ojalá no te arrepientas de lo que Dijiste"

"Créeme que no.."

Luego de esa pequeña Charla, Ambos se empezaron a mirar fijamente mientras que las rocas del lugar Empezaban a elevarse por el Ki Que emanaban.

Sin previo aviso el Primero en atacar fue Son Gokú,el cuál a una velocidad impresionante fue directo al Príncipe Saiyajin Dándoles Múltiples Ráfagas de golpes pero eran fácilmente evadidas por éste

"¿¡Que pasa Kakarotto esté es todo tu Nivel de Pelea!?" -"Demuestrame ese Poder con el Cuál Derrotaste a Nappa"

Esté contraataca los ataques de Son Gokú, dándole Unos golpes en el Estómago para luego darle uno en su espalda el cual lo envía a unas rocas, Pero antes que impactará este se recupera y se eleva nuevamente donde el Príncipe

"Tch,no pensé que fueras tan fuerte, parece que tendré que usarlo"

"¡¡KAIOKEN!!"

Dio un fuerte gritó envolviendose en un aura Roja,el Saiyajin se lanza nuevamente contra el Príncipe Pero esta vez era diferente,Son Gokú a una velocidad Inhumana Golpea Continuamente al Príncipe Saiyajin sin que esté se pudiera defender, Ésto dejo impresionado a Nappa el cuál Muy Sorprendido se preguntaba

"(¿¡Que Clase de técnica es esa!? Hacé un Momento era inferior a Vegeta Pero en Un Momento a Otro le está Dando una Paliza,¿¡Como un guerrero de clase Baja como Kakarotto puede tener tanto Poder!?"

Eran los pensamientos de Nappa mientras veía la Paliza que le daban al Príncipe Saiyajin

"¡¡MALDITA SABANDIJAAAAAA!!"

Vegeta elevó Mucho más su Poder,superando el Kaioken de Goku y librándose con una patada en la cara del Guerrero.

"¡Maldito Insecto! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpear al Príncipe de los Saiyajin!?"

En un Estado de Cólera el Príncipe se lanza contra Son Gokú Dándole algunos golpes Pero este no se queda atrás eh Igual contraataca así iniciando un intercambio de Golpes a una Gran Velocidad.

"Este es el Verdadero Poder de Kakarotto,es increíble aún sin el Rastreador Puedo sentir que tiene un Gran Poder…"-"Tal vez el pueda manejar su Nivel de pelea a voluntad,sin duda es aterrador,el me pudo haber matado cómo si nada pero no lo hizo..Incluso me salvó de una Muerte segura a Manos de Vegeta"

"¿Cómo puede Existir un Saiyajin Bondadoso y que es Amante de las peleas?"

Era la pregunta que se hacía Nappa en su cabeza,no podía entender del porque Son Gokú podía ser así de Bondadoso con la Gente eh incluso Enemigos.

Pronto el Saiyajin fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escucharse el ruido de unas Rocas Quebrándose,en ellas pudo ver al Saiyajin Son Gokú lastimado con la mitad de la playera rota.

"Aah..aah.. Tch,No conseguiré derrotarlo si sigo peleando así,no me queda de otra que aumentar el Kaioken"

"¿Qué pasó Kakarotto? ¿Dónde quedó esa confianza que tenías hace un Momento?"-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! Será mejor que el Inútil de Nappa te ayude, aunque claro no lograrán vencerme aunque peleen juntos"

"¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS INÚTIL!? ¡HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES ESAS PALABRAS VEGETA!"

"¿Jo? Entonces ven y demuéstralo Nappa,eso si puedes al Menos darme un Golpe JAJAJAJAJA"

"¡SERÁS CABRÓN!"

El Saiyajin Nappa estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Vegeta Pero es rápidamente detenido por Son Gokú.

"Oye ¿Espera un momento? Aún no ha llegado el momento que pelees con él,¡no seas aguafiestas!"

"¿¡Que tonterias dices Kakarotto!? ¿Acaso no te Das cuenta en el estado que te ha dejado?"-"Te dejé un Momento que pelearas con él pero Viendo como te ha dejado ya no Puedo quedarme observando"

"Tal Vez si unimos Fuerzas Logremos derrotarle…"

"¿¡EEEHH!? Me niego a que peleamos los Dos,el solo es Uno sería injusto además yo aún Puedo sacar más poder del que demostré ahora"-"Sigue esperando tu turno,ya llegará tu Momento de poder pelear"

Ésto dejó perplejo a Nappa,no sabía si Son Gokú era demasiado tonto o era Increíblemente Fuerte Pero Algo si sabía, qué no le dejaría pelear contra Vegeta aún.

En un momento el Saiyajin empezó a rodearse de nuevo de esa aura Roja Pero está vez era aún más grande que la vez anterior,Dando un Enorme gritó dijo

"¡¡HAAAAAAA!! ¡¡¡KAIOOOOKEEN X2!!!"

Nuevamente a una gran Velocidad fue directamente donde Vegeta, dándole la paliza de su Vida,el príncipe no podía defenderse aúnque tratase.

"¿¡Kakarotto aún tiene más Poder!? Es imposible, Parece que su poder no tiene límite alguno"

"A sobrepasado claramente a Vegeta,Alguien de Clase Baja humillando a un Clase Alta no pensé que vería Algo así"

Mientras tanto en el Combate de Son Gokú y Vegeta,este último estaba siendo lastimado de gravedad de pronto sintió un tremendo Golpe en su estómago por parte del Saiyajin de Clase Baja,el cual le Hizo retroceder Escupiendo Mucha Sangre

"¡Aagh! ¿Sangre?...Mi Sangre Real está Saliendo de Mi Cuerpo y todo por pelear con está sabandija…..No te lo perdonaré nunca,¡¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!!"-"¡¡YA NO ME IMPORTA ESTE HORRIBLE PLANETA,SHORS TODOS USTEDES SERÁN POLVO ESPACIAL JUNTÓ CON LA TIERRA!!"

"¿¡Que has dicho!?"

"¿Acaso ese desgraciado de Vegeta Piensa Hacerlo?"

El Príncipe Saiyajin se Elevó al cielo Rápidamente, luego Hizo una Pose juntando sus dos Manos reuniendo una Gran Onda de Ki Morada,está era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir la tierra

"¡No me queda más Opción que Juntar el Kaioken con el Kamehameha!"

"Tch, Kakarotto tendré que echarte una mano con esto te guste o no"-"Si no detenemos el ataque de Vegeta destruirá completamente el Planeta"

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero concentra toda la energía que te quedé en único Ataque!"

El Guerrero Nappa asintió, empezando a reunir una Gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha mientras que Son Gokú empezó a reunir energía en Ambas Manos para hacer un Súper Kamehameha con el cual contraarrestaria el Ataque de Vegeta

"¡¡KAAAAAA!!"

"¡¡MEEEEEE!!"

"¡USTEDES ESCORIA SAIYAJIN DEBERÁN DESAPARECER…!"

"¡¡HAAAAAAA!!"

"¡¡MEEEEEE!!"

"¡¡JUNTÓ CON ESTÉ PATÉTICO PLANETA!!"

"¡AHORA KAKAROTTO!"

"¡TOMA ÉSTO VEGETA! ¡¡BOMBARDERO DX!!"

"¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Los Tres saiyajins lanzaron Sus mejores Ataques colisionando entre sí haciendo que las rocas de alrededor se hicieran pedazos y algunas salieran volando a direcciones desconocidas

"¿¡QUE!? ¡ESA TÉCNICA SE PARECE MUCHO A MI GALICK HO!"

"¡GRRR! ¡ESE VEGETA AUN TIENE LA FUERZA SUFICIENTE CÓMO PARA DETENER NUESTROS ATAQUES UNIDOS!

"¡MALDITA SEA! NO CREÓ QUE MI CUERPO PUEDA RESISTIR MUCHO TIEMPO UN KAIOKEN X4 PERO DEBO INTENTARLO.."

"¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER KAKAROTTO?"

"A LA CUENTA DE TRES, TENDRÁS QUE PONER TODO EL PODER QUE TE QUEDA EN EL ATAQUE"

Nappa asintió con su Cabeza,así preparándose Ambos para atacar al príncipe Saiyajin con una Fuerza sin precedentes

"¡1!"

"¿¡UNOS INSECTOS COMO USTEDES ESTÁN DANDO PELEA A ALGUIEN DE CLASE ALTA!?-"¡ES IMPOSIBLE!"

"¡2!"

Ambos Saiyajin en un instante aumentaron su Ki al Máximo

"¡¡AHORA!!"-"¡¡¡¡¡KAIOKEEEEEN X4!!!!!"

"¡¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE VEGETA!! ¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!"

Dando un gran gritó,los Saiyajin lograron hacer retroceder el Galick Ho del Príncipe,el cuál miraba aterrado tal energía que se aproximaba a él,sin Poder hacer nada los Poderes impactan en Vegeta enviándolo hacia el cielo sin detenerse

Luego de eso en tierra,se encontraban 2 Saiyajin exhaustos después de tal choque de Poderes

"Aaah..aaah..lo..lo logramos Kakarotto"

Dijo Nappa con una sonrisa triunfante

Pero no le duraría demasiado al escuchar las palabras de Son Gokú

"Lamentó decir ésto Pero….ese sujetó aún sigue con vida"

"¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!? ¿¡COMO LO SABÉS!?"

"A diferencia de ustedes que utilizan Un Rastreador para sentir la energía de los demás, Nosotros tenemos la habilidad de Sentir la energía sin necesidad de rastreador"

Ésto dejó preocupado a Nappa,el ya no tenía el poder suficiente cómo para pelear después de aquél choqué de Poderes y la Paliza recibida por Son Gokú

Para desgracia de éste,lo que había dicho Son Gokú era cierto,en el cielo se pudo una luz dirigiéndose dónde Ellos a una Gran Velocidad,luego de 1 minuto la Luz había Llegado,no Era ni nada más que el Príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta quien se encontraba muy herido después del ataque recibido

"¡¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAS!! COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERLE ÉSTO AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN"-"AHORA SIN QUE ME HICIERON ENOJAR,NO SE PREOCUPEN ACABARÉ LENTAMENTE CON USTEDES ESCORIA JEJEJEJEJE"

Luego de terminar de hablar, extendió su mano así creando una Bola de Luz Blanca,ésto dejó aterrado a Nappa,el ya sabía que era esa Bola de Luz

"¿¡Vegeta Acaso no pensarás..!?"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA En efecto Nappa,me Convertiré en un Ozaru,es una lástima para Ustedes,hubieras Muerto Mejor en el ataque anterior Nappa así no tendrías que experimentar el dolor que vendrá"

"¿¡Esperen un Momento que es un Ozaru!?"

"Entiendo que no sepas que es, tu ya no tienes cola,un Ozaru es una transformación de los Saiyajin en la cuál nos da la apariencia de Un Gran mono y empezamos a destruir Todo lo que tenemos al frente nuestro pero Algunos cómo Vegeta y Yo podemos controlar tal forma"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA Así es pero si no Recuerdas como es con gusto te lo demostrare"

El príncipe lanzó la bola de Luz al cielo gritando

"¡¡EXPLOTA Y CRECE!!"

Así creando una luna Artificial,el príncipe miró hacia la luna riendo Maléficamente mientras su apariencia cambiaba al igual Nappa

"JAJAJAJAJA Su Suerte Hasta aquí Llega,no importa que el Inútil de Nappa se transforme al igual que yo,no tiene el Poder suficiente como para ganarme"

"¡Eso ya lo veremos Desgraciado!"

Cada vez se hacían más Grandes, mientras que Son Gokú miraba la transformación de Ambos aterrado

"Entonces aquélla vez que el Torneo de artes marciales estaba destruido…"-"y esa vez que mi abuelito murió"

"Había sido yo quién causó todo eso…."

Dijo el Guerrero Viendo la forma Final de Ambos Saiyajin, quiénes ya habían completado el ciclo de transformación

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! LLEGÓ LA HORA EN QUE USTEDES DOS MUERAN"

"JE,ESO YA LO VEREMOS MALDITO VEGETA"

Ambos Saiyajin se miraban Fijamente.

El Duelo entré Ozarus estaba a Punto de comenzar…..


End file.
